


Sammy want to go go

by egotistical_angel, TrickstaGabriel, waywardchilde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, this is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egotistical_angel/pseuds/egotistical_angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickstaGabriel/pseuds/TrickstaGabriel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardchilde/pseuds/waywardchilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes hugs are something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy want to go go

He put his strong, highly-muscled arms around the dark-haired man and pressed their bodies together in a brotherly love. 

"I've missed you," the moose of a man said in a hushed whisper. 

Dean backed up. "You do know we're brothers, right?" 

"I do and I don't care." Sam says as he strides towards Dean with his long moose legs. 

Dean leaned in towards his brother's ear and whispered, "You-" he licked his plump, pink lips, "sound like Becky." 

"And you-" Sam licked a stripe up His older brothers neck "Taste like Becky" Sam purred in the bow legged beautys ear seductively. 

Dean pushes Sam away quickly and glares at Sam, "You've uh...tasted Becky?" He scrunches up his nose in disgust. 

"Come on," Sam held his arms out, biting his luscious strawberry-colored lips, "It's not like that." He leaned into Dean, pushing their bodies together once more. "You know it's not like that." 

Dean growled, eyeing Sam's jeans. "I don't know anything." 

"But Deeeeeaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn. My dick wants to go go." The moose man whined, shaking his whole body back and forth. 

"Okay, Sammy. You asked for it." Dean winks and bites his lip as he pulls the zipper of his jeans down, he then drops his jeans down to his ankles. Sam's baby blue green red black eyes pop out of his head and his smile fades and looks at Dean's junk. It's not there, Dean is a ken doll. The End.


End file.
